


love to (kill) die for

by Rogertaylorsdrumstick



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dark fic, Freddie is 21, Freddie is basically a killer and has been for too long, John is 17, M/M, murderer!freddie, please let me know if there are more triggers, started off as crack but now its actually a fic, tw!blood, tw!murder, tw!non con, tw!violence, young john - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogertaylorsdrumstick/pseuds/Rogertaylorsdrumstick
Summary: Freddie is a 21 year old murderer, just trying not to get caught while doing his favorite thing. John is a 17 year old catholic boy helping his mom run a b&b. When their worlds collide is John enough to save Freddie.maybe he was too far to begin with
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> when you read this understand that this is all fiction and Freddie, is in fact, not a murderer.  
i happen to think he was a good person  
so please dont come at me saying i am bashing Freddie lmao

The body lie on the floor, twitching slightly, as he watched the blood rush out of the neck and onto the ground causing a rustling noise when it touched the leaves on the dry ground. The dark haired man waited until the blood slowed to a trickle until he pushed the body into the lake, never to be heard from again. 

The rush Freddie got from killing was unbeatable by any drug out there. Oh believe him, he had tried them all, every. single. one. At least twice. There was just something about the adrenaline rush the man got from tying someone up with a cloth in their mouth and slowly plunging a knife into their soft skin, and watching how the blood pours out and seeing how the deadly color contrasts with their ever paling skin. God he was getting excited just talking about it. 

Another thing he loved about killing people is the way their eyes dilate the moment the blade meets the skin. He also loves being on the run, no one even knows who Freddie is. And he planned to keep it that way.

Being the young age of only twenty-two, some might think he had ruined his life just as it had started. Believe him when he tells you it’s only begun, He has so many other people to kill. Not to mention He has so many places to travel.


	2. thy law do i love

Another day, another kill. Well that saying isn’t for all of us, but at least for freddie it is. Today he was going on another hunt, not someone too risky, no that wouldn’t work. Only because he has yet to skip towns since his last kill, and he certainly does not want to get stopped so soon. The day Freddie goes down is the day that the world ends, that was his hope anyways.

He was in Chicago and the time was about 6:30 am. He slowly stretched and wormed his way out of the warm covers and into the kitchen of the nice bed and breakfast he was hiding out in in. He ate a small breakfast that morning of only eggs, bacon, and a biscuit, just to get his energy levels up for his activities that day. Once he had finished eating,he dressed himself in bland clothing, because he can’t have himself looking too noticeable. He settled for a black sweater, khakis, and some black dress shoes. In Freddie’s opinion the bland attire was not his favorite, but the mans exotic taste just wasn’t great for his lifestyle.

After he was dressed, Freddie gathered his things and walked over to the bathroom so he could fix his hair on the way out. He ran his large tan hand through his jet black, freshly trimmed hair. Freddie got his small tin of hair gel out just to style his hair a bit and give it some volume. As soon as he was finished he put the aluminum container back into his bag in a small side pocket for easier access. 

Once he had triple checked that he had all of his things, he went up to the desk and checked himself out quickly. He knew that he wouldn’t be staying there again that night, because that would certainly get him caught.

He started to scout the streets near where he had stayed hoping he could find an easy target. About four hours into his walk Freddie saw a man who looked like a perfect next victim. The man looked about forty and his right hand was bare only a small green line on his ring finger, he would be absolutely desperate for any attention. Freddie approached him slowly and began his usual routine, small talk. Asking shitty thing like ‘How are you?’, ‘what is your career?’, ‘Do you have any pets?’ Eventually the older man agreed to go to Pulaski park with Freddie which was right next to North Branch Chicago River, perfect.

Once the two men arrived at the park the victim quickly paid the taxi and then they headed towards the park. The men laid down on the grass right in front of a church. Freddie began his mission of gaining information about the older man's life making sure his victim wouldn’t be missed too damn much, god knows how that would end, certainly in the back of a police car. 

Just to Freddie’s satisfaction the man was recently divorced, only had one kid that had recently died, and no close family members. Since all of these horrible things had happened so recently, it wouldn’t be too unbelievable that Freddie’s victim would perhaps try and drown himself? 

After a while the two got some drinks, little did the elder know Freddie had crushed up some sleeping pills and tossed them into his drink. It would just make it look like the man was trying to calm himself down before he jumped into the river. When the pills appeared to be taking affect the sun had also begun to set, wonderful. Freddie suggested they take a walk by the river to get a better look at the sunset, they walked into a grown up area by the river. So that they could go relatively unnoticed by any passerby’s and so freddie could watch his victim slowly drown all while not getting caught. That was the plan anyways.

About an hour into the two men’s walk Freddie began to put his plan into action. The older man looked as if he were about to pass out so Freddie simply pushed the man into the river harshly. The man gave little resistance and absolutely no struggle he just began to sink slowly, it disappointed Freddie, he wanted a show. Once the killer was sure there was no more to see from sinking man he began his journey to his next stop, a little bed and breakfast in Rhode Island. 

Freddie took a train to the bed and breakfast since there was absolutely no need to book a whole flight for that small of a trip. The ride was positively boring, but once he got there it was around ten at night. So Freddie began his search for a small bed and breakfast. About an hour into his search he began to lose hope, that was until the dark haired man ran into a small house that had a vacancy sign on the window quickly grasping his attention, upon further inspection he saw a small sign by the sidewalk that read “Deacon B&B”. Freddie walked right in only to be met by an empty front desk, until he began to hear talking.   
“John lovey could you go see who’s here dear?” A woman spoke loudly.  
“Yes mummy.” The boy sounded young.

A boy looking about thirteen walked right behind the desk and began to ask for freddies information. To Freddie the boy looked like an easy target, yet he’d probably be very missed. Once Freddie had paid he was walked to his room by the younger boy. Freddie’s room just so happened to be beside the boys, lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, come talk to me on tumblr :)  
freddies-freak


	3. of whom shall i be afraid

_ The man stared down at the river and all it’s large and mysterious glory, so ready to show someone how to properly do a disappearance act. The dark haired man pushed the woozy, meaningless body into the lake ready to be entertained by the blood curdling screams and the struggle this foolish soul would produce. Too bad he was drunk, for he simply sunk like a rock, only to rise again within weeks. No one will notice him though, not with all the leeches that this man's body will attract. Oh and the killer, his face will stay a mystery to the public as he once again go unrecognized of course, because he is the smartest man alive. At least by his standards. _

Freddie spent the rest of his night in that quaint bed and breakfast planning for his next kill. For one simply cannot go more than a single day without brutally murdering someone. There was already a target that he had in mind. That beautiful boy who had brought him to his room in that bed and breakfast. He was actually now drawing a blank at how he was going to kill this boy and go unnoticed. Unsureness was rushing through his mind, and he hadn’t felt unsure in a while, he’d best get himself together. Maybe a quick kill would help him clear his mind. 

At about four that morning he left the small bed and breakfast to ‘clear his mind’. He walked to a nearby ally knowing exactly what he was on the hunt for, and sure enough the perfect person was found, exactly what freddie wanted. An elderly homeless person. Perfect. An unnoticed person for a hopefully unnoticed killer. As soon as Freddie approached the homeless man he quickly held his hat out towards freddie asking for money, oh if only he knew what Freddie did for a living. Maybe he wouldn’t have been asking for change.

“Hello darling you look rather chilly would you like to go somewhere with me?” The younger man said in the best American accent he could knowing he came from London not even five months ago.

The homeless man stuttered a bit before he eventually responded in a raspy voice. “Uhm yes of course, anywhere I just want to be out of the cold.”

“Wonderful.” Freddie stated coldly, all emotion in his voice lost to the world. 

Freddie helped the man stand and strolled around with him a bit until they ran into a seemingly abandoned building. The homeless man eyes Freddie carefully until they stepped inside, where Freddie’s plan should take place if all went right. 

The tense silence was broken by Freddie, letting the older man know he was in danger.

“Hands behind your back please, my dear.” Freddie smiled gently.

The man whipped around and assessed the situation before walking quickly to where the two had come from.

“Tsk Tsk Tsk, not so fast darling we haven’t even started. Hands behind your back if you will dear. That will be my last time asking.” Freddie gritted, taking the knife from out of his black combat boots and fiddling with it a bit.

“No please sir I’ll do it there’s no need for that please!” The old man panicked. 

“Good I’m glad we came to an agreement.” Freddie smiled pleasantly. 

He then put his hands behind his back and freddie fastened a zip tie around the homeless mans thin wrists. Once Freddie had finished attaching it He ripped a bit of his shirt off to gag the old man with so the man couldn’t scream.

“Yes darling you look fabulous!” Freddie exclaimed as the homeless mans watery eyes sat on Freddie’s dilated pupils and the man shook his head.

“Oh you don’t think so?” He just stood still at Freddie's question.

“Not very talkative are we? It’s a shame, really.” The younger man's tone was disapproving. 

Freddie stopped in front of the old man and held the cold metal of his knife to the restricted man.

“I’d hate to do this, but you just won’t speak to me.” Freddie pouted with a huff.

The older man made a strangled sobbing noise from behind the gag only for Freddie to dismiss it and quickly slide the blade across his dirty wrinkling skin watching the blood begin to ooze out and cleanse the dirt off of his skin. He was making choking sounds, this was far better than Freddie’s last kill. When Freddie let his hand that was supporting the older man fall back to his side, the old man plopped to the ground with the blood still forcing its way out. 

However all good things must come to an end. The blood stopped pouring which meant it was time for the next step. Freddie took the match from out of his back pocket and set the old man’s hair and clothes aflame, just to make sure everything was in order. Freddie quickly fled the building and trekked back to the small Deacon Bed and Breakfast. 

The man pried the door open as quietly as he could praying to every god there was that no one in the house was awake. Only because he was sure there was bound to be blood somewhere on his clothes, or on his face. When Freddie eventually opened the door he padded his way to the room, but before he could open his door Freddie heard a small voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, come talk to me on tumblr :)  
freddies-freak


	4. let sin reign

“Are you okay mr. Mercury?” 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

What was Freddie supposed to do, the fucking kid saw him and now he HAD to kill him, doesn’t he.

“Yes I  _ am _ fine.” Freddie said quickly as he tried to speed walk back to his room.

“It’s just you have some blood on you, and it just looks like a lot. I’m sure we have a first aid kit here somewhere.” The boy spoke shyly with a blush and began to walk off. Presumably looking for a first aid kit.

“Listen I said I am fucking fine kid, so leave me alone. Is it not past your goddamn bedtime dear?” Freddie snapped, but as soon as he turned around he immediately felt regret.

Now of all times Freddie wondered why his mind decided to feel sympathy for this boy. The boy had tears in his eyes, it was fucking pitiful, but Freddie could simply not help but feel bad. The kid then started to mope off to what Freddie assumed was his room. He could not help himself, but he almost wanted to check on the boy

“No, look I’m sorry. It’s just I cut myself a little bit when I fell earlier, I’m fine I’ll wash it off in the shower. I didn’t mean to yell at you I’m just stressed out a little bit okay? No hard feelings right, darling?” The older man called in the sweetest voice he could muster up.

However the younger boy looked back with the saddest look Freddie had ever seen, and spoke with a soft shaking voice. “I-i’m sorry I just wanted to check on you, I’ll go to sleep now.” 

The boy turned around and Freddie could see one of the boy’s soft small hands going towards his face to dry his cheeks. Freddie had no clue what to do, he had never wanted to comfort someone before, simply because he usually meant to hurt them. Now that he actually felt the need to comfort the young boy, he had no clue what to do. So he probably did the wrong thing. 

Freddie grabbed the boy and squeezed him, it’s what his father would do when he was a child. Maybe it was not exactly how his father would hug him, but it had been awhile since he had hugged someone. So his tight squeeze on the boy obviously scared him. Something about the way the boy tensed up made something inside of Freddie swim to the surface.

“I’m sorry!” The boy panicked trying to get Freddies arms off of him. As he turned around Freddie noticed just how much the boy had cried, and still was crying then. Freddie could not lie and say he did not imagine what the boy would look like that with his strong, tan hands around the boys pale neck. He could have killed the boy then and there, but the realization of where he was, and what was happening snapped him out of it. He softly let go of John.

“I’m sorry my dear, I must've forgotten my strength.” Freddie gave a lifeless chuckle, looking deep into the boys eyes with his almost black irises. The switch was flipped again, his sides were changing like an unbalanced scale.

John looked away out of pure fear, but then turned back to respond, “It’s okay Mr. Mercury.” 

Freddie took a moment to admire the way the boys cheeks had begun to heat up. The way his arm fidgeted with the edge of his tacky sweater. How he looked like he could burst out in tears again, just the way his eyes watched carefully. Glazed over, adding a glare to his dull gray-green eyes. Freddie loved causing fear, and murder was the best way to get that reaction. 

Freddie could not kill this kid there though, his mum was most likely still asleep, so Freddie settled for patting the boys shoulder harshly and putting a finger in front of his mouth, a sign that John should keep quiet about everything he had seen from this mysterious man.

As Freddie slept that night, an excited grin took over his usually calm appearance. This time though the excitement wasn't about the kill, it was about how Freddie imagined John to look as a sharp blade was brought down his pale, soft skin. He wondered how the boy would react, would he be a good boy and make a show for Freddie. Or would the boy stay quiet out of shock.

Freddie chose to imagine the first option as he was swept away into plentiful gruesome dreams. John on the other hand, he could not sleep at all, something about the way Mr. Mercury eyed him made him lay awake the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, come talk to me on tumblr :)  
freddies-freak


	5. lead us not into temptation, but deliver us into evil

When Freddie woke up that morning, a smile immediately swept over his face. His mind immediately went to his dream. He definitely woke up hard that morning. Dreaming of all the things he could do to that boy. There was so much to do, and the fact that his voice was still soft and mild really gave freddies mind a sneak peak of what he would sound like as Freddie absolutely destroyed his pale small body.

All Freddie could think about as he was getting ready was the boy. So as soon as he was dressed and all fixed up he walked down to their dining room. The dining room was practically empty, there were only four people at the table. It was him, the boy, the boys mother, and some random guy all eating breakfast. The younger boys mom tried to liven them up by starting a conversation.

“Are you all enjoying the breakfast? It’s John’s favorite.” The older lady said ruffling the boys long wavy hair, successfully getting a blush out of John.

Freddie wondered if John would blush that pretty for him as he undressed the younger boy. Or would he scream instead. 

Freddie enjoyed the way that John pressed on his arms when he was embarrassed. Freddie watched how as he let go of his small arms a pale hand print was left on his arm. The older man could do better than that, he could make his entire body turn pale.

“Sir?” 

Freddie looked over to see the woman, her eyebrows were scrunched. Freddie hummed letting her know he was listening.

“I said, have you ever been to Rhode Island before?” The older lady spoke with a soft tone, almost resembling her son's voice. 

A large mischievous grin took over Freddie’s face. “No, never I’ve been all around though really. What I've seen so far from just a little while I've been here, I kind of want to stick around here for awhile. May i ask your name by the way ma’am?” He smiled politely.

“That sounds wonderful, I do love Rhode Island. My name is Lilian. You’re Freddie, and,” She pointed to the man sitting at the end of the table. “Are Thomas, right.” 

Freddie and Thomas both nodded with a smile. For the rest of breakfast they settled for small talk. Freddie did not listen as much as before, he just rambled through his thoughts. He did manage to learn that John was seventeen, and that the family was very religious. John’s father was dead, along with his sister. John was the only true family Lilian had, wouldn’t it be a shame if something happened to John. The bed and breakfast would be her only possession of worth to her.

Freddie smiled to himself at the thought, her face would be filled with pure shock and disbelief. Letting out a cry so that maybe it would be enough to make the entire thing be a dream. It would not be though, he would be gone, and she would be lonely. Freddie wondered if she would be mad at him, would she belief it was his fault for not being careful. Or would she just grief all the time. 

Something else was on John’s mind though, as Freddie walked out of the bed and breakfast, ready to start his day. John walked back to his room after helping his mum with dishes and a kiss to her hand. John sat down on his bed letting his hands trail over the soft material of his comforter. Then onto his pants, and over his thighs. He wished it was Freddie's hand touching him like that. Freddie looked so strong, the way that Freddie didn’t even notice how hard he was hugging John really got John worked up. 

John let his eyes flutter closed as palmed himself through the rough material of his jeans. If he mum only knew what he was doing, or who he was thinking about, it would kill her. John did not care in that moment, in that moment he just wanted Freddie to touch him softly and whisper sweet things in his ear. John’s touches became more rapid as time passed, and he pressed down a little harder, giving himself the friction he needed. When he finished, he was passed out. He threw his ruined pants and underwear to the corner of the room before curling up under his comforter and letting somnus's spell take him under.

As John’s eyes opened gently, he heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. John peeled the comforter off of his partially nude body and stumbled to his dresser. He picked out a pair of white cotton briefs and a black pair of pajama pants, he wasn’t leaving the house that day anyways. When John was dressed his peeked outside of his door to see who it was, it was Freddie! John took a step outside of his room and watched as freddie tried to unlock his door.

“Hi, Mr. Mercury.” John spoke, his smile could be heard through his voice.

The older man turned around, quickly hiding something behind his back, John did not notice that however. Freddie just waved with a large grin. The man’s hair was a mess, and his clothes were even worse. The worst part was that the man smelled strongly of alcohol, John only knew what that smell was from when they took communion at church, and that stuff smelled a lot stronger than the wine at church.

“Hey, uh- John.” The man slurred with a smirk, John wished he had stayed in his room, he felt a little bit of uneasiness rush through his veins as Freddie swayed and eyed John up.

“Alright, well goodnight Sir.” John smiled shyly, but behind his eyes was a sort of fear. Even drunk Freddie saw it.

  
“N-no wait! Come ‘n help me, um, take off m’ shoes.” Freddie pointed to his shoes.

  
John had a feeling he should not go into Freddie’s room, but as he looked into Freddie’s obsidian eyes something in him stirred, making his final decision and walking into the older man's room. John watched as Freddie sat down at the desk chair propping his foot up on a small grey suitcase beside the chair. John thought about it before dropping to his knees taking the man's shoes off. He let the pads of his warm, small fingers work on the wet laces, before taking the leather shoes and putting them beside Freddie’s bed. 

As he was in the bedroom there was a smell of iron to the room, which was not how it smelled before, but maybe he had a cold the day he fixed up the room. He sat the cold, wet shoes on the cheap linoleum floors, from behind him he heard the bedroom door creak open. He whipped around his grey eyes meeting Freddie’s dark irises. 

“Darling, would you like a drink?” Freddie slurred with a smirk, pulling three small bottles of Smirnoff out of his pocket. 

“No- i, uhm I can't drink. I’m only seventeen.” 

“I would never tell dear, just one sip?” Freddie swirled the bottle in front of John’s face.

John blinked, he did not want to drink, but he also did not want to seem like a child in front of Freddie. So against his better judgement, he picked up the cool, clear glass bottle and took a long swig of the bitter liquid. Shaking his head as he finished, he felt a warm burning sensation deep in his chest. As he looked back up his head felt light and not because of the drink, Freddie was wearing a dark smirk as he kissed John’s cheek. If only John’s mom could see what he was doing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)  
come talk to me on tumblr  
freddies-freak


End file.
